scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marvel Musical
Marvel Musical ist ein von AnimatedJames geschriebener Song, der 2013 auf YouTube veröffentlicht wurde. AnimatedJames widmete das Lied dem Marvel Cinematic Universe, indem im Lied jeder Film bis zu Marvel’s The Avengers kurz gesungen zusammengefasst wird; begleitet von Animationen. Lyrics WARNUNG: Spoiler zu Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Der unglaubliche Hulk, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger sowie Marvel’s The Avengers IRON MAN I was living the life, Yes I was having so much fun I was winning awards I didn’t even know I won And incase you can’t tell all of that went straight to hell when I was was kidnapped by some afghan guy who made me build a missile or I would die I get a magnet in my chest, thanks to this guy wearing a vest… who dies but I was able to give them all the boot with fire I can shoot out of this really kick-ass suit that can also fly… for like 8 seconds. But after some improvements using robotic tools I was able to make the suit look way more cool And then I got rebellious Obadiah Stane got jealous and he stole my heart in a completely non-gay way (repeat) And so I killed him DER UNGLAUBLICHE HULK I’ve been living in a third world country which is kind of ironic since I’m trying not get angry I was working in a bottle factory then I got discovered and tracked down by the military Then back in New York, I found my girl friend, I destroyed a helicopter and then this guy got jealous of me (dejavu) He then became a muscly freak to. Kinda wish I had killed him IRON MAN 2 The Stark Expo’s back and now that everyone knows That I’m a superhero and Hammer Tech blows My life is great, nothing can go wrong. Oh wait Some Russian guy wants me to die. And so I killed him… okay I lied. The Russian worked for Hammer Tech I found some cross-word puzzle on my neck And so I through a party and I really partied hardy until Rhodey came in, kicked my ass, and stole my suit And now the Russian guy has drones and I’m pretty much all alone Since Pepper abandoned me, Rhodey’s a War Machine My chest is killing me, so I invent a new element Shaped like a triangle And then I killed that Russian guy THOR In the land of Asgard I’m about to become king Until I disobey my father and which kinda screws up everything Stripped of powers, banished to Earth. Hilarity ensues I get arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and I fall in love with a jew. Loki takes over Asgard Without my powers, killing this giant cyclops thing is really hard Through the power of Odin’s tear, I get my powers back I have no other choice but to counter my brother’s attack. By killing him… kind of… not really… CAPTAIN AMERICA I wanted to be an American Soldier But instead they gave me the cold shoulder They thought I’d get killed easily Just because I have a few health difficulties So to save myself the embarrassment, I partake in a dangerous experiment That gives me biceps, pecs, and abs. I can also run slightly faster So I go murder tons of Nazi bastards Led by a guy whose named Red Skull for some reason And so I killed him right before crashing into the arctic and freezing over for several decades I wake up in the future where I have to adjust to seeing black people sit in the front of the bus And so just when I think that this is all a bad dream This black guy tells me about joining a team DIE AVENGERS Now, we all, are obligated to join forces Even though we hate each other for some bizarre reason And, well, we can’t kill each other, since we’re all equally matched, We might as well stop this plan that Loki has hatched (Wait he’s still alive? Indeed What the hell!? Bruce didn’t kill the abomination Yeah Brice, what the hell was that about? Well… my… girlfriend… told me… not to… Pussy. The portal opens, Loki’s army attacks Insert fight scene. We have each others backs Rather suspenseful since Tony almost dies Loki is stopped thanks to Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Iron man… and these guys. AND SO WE KILLED HIM! (Well, we didn’t kill him we just sort of beat the shit out of him) SO WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! Video thumb|center|400px Siehe auch * Wiki zu den Filmen von Marvel * Marvel Musical auf animatedjames.bandcamp.com zum Kauf. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:YouTube-Lieder Kategorie:2013 Lieder